Filamentos
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Peeta Mellark sonha em ser pai desde que anunciou para toda Panem a gravidez fictícia de Katniss, durante as entrevistas do Massacre Quaternário. Anos mais tarde, casado com a mulher dos seus sonhos, ele decide que é o momento de convencer Katniss a aumentar a família. De que modo ele faz isso ? - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, bem como o mundo de Panem, pertencem a Suzanne Collins. Esta história é um presente para meu amigo invisível Elenear28, e faz parte da Troca de Presentes - Julho de 2014.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Esta fic não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Vilanos", de Alphabetta; a autora me deu carta branca para traduzi-la.

* * *

><p><strong>FILAMENTOS<strong>

_**A garota em chamas**_

Sentada no galho, a alguns metros do solo, abraço-me ao tronco da árvore como um náufrago agarra-se uma tábua, no meio do oceano.

Deixo escapar um suspiro de alívio.

Em momentos, assim, eu lembro-me de Haymitch. Vi muitas vezes como a ansiedade sumia de seu rosto, ao tomar de um só gole o seu copo de licor. Estou certa de que é o mesmo que eu sinto quando ultrapasso o velho limite do Distrito 12, bem além da cerca eletrificada, agora em ruínas, e me adentro no bosque.

Não vai me acontecer nada, é o que me diz uma voz dentro de mim. Mas outras gritam outras coisas, e, depois de um tempo, nem eu mesma sei a qual delas escutar.

As noites são o pior momento. Eu sempre rezo por uma noite sem sonhos, mas, quando os tenho, são terríveis. Pesadelos sobre temas recorrentes. Eu vejo Prim morrer, Rue morrer, Cinna ser espancado até à morte, sem que eu possa fazer nada. Depois, acordo sobressaltada, com o coração batendo aceleradamente, e com uma sensação de culpa maior do que eu consiga ser capaz de suportar, porque uma dessas vozes sempre grita para mim que eu sou a única culpada de tudo.

E, embora Peeta também tenha os seus dias ruins, seus flashbacks repentinos dos quais ele não sabe se são verdadeiros ou não, ele sempre está aqui, para mim. Honestamente, eu não sei o que teria sido de mim se ele não tivesse voltado para o distrito.

Um faisão macho aproxima-se lentamente até onde eu estou, removendo a camada de folhas secas com o bico, para encontrar os insetos ali embaixo. Uma ave magnífica, com o seu majestoso corpo avermelhado e sua cabeça azul e vermelha, com aquela linha branca no pescoço, parecida com um colar. Tiro uma flecha da aljava e coloco-a contra a corda do arco que Beetee me fez, estirando-o, pronta para atirar. Um segundo depois, o faisão cai morto no chão, com a minha flecha atravessando-lhe a linha branca do seu pescoço.

Desço com cuidado, de galho em galho, até tocar o chão, tiro a flecha incrustada em nosso jantar, limpo-a em minha calça e coloco-a de volta na aljava. Depois de recolher também algumas amoras, começo a caminhar de volta para casa, com o ânimo notavelmente mais alto do que antes.

O bosque, o arco, a velha calça de meu pai, o faisão movendo sua cabeça, inerte, de um lado para o outro, a cada passo que eu dou... tudo está no seu lugar. Como sempre esteve.

* * *

><p><em><strong>O garoto do pão<strong>_

Katniss acaba de chegar em casa. Escuto-a praguejar, provavelmente com um dos gatos de pêlo avermelhado que vagam pelo bairro, legado do velho Buttercup. Hoje era o dia de ela ir ao mercado, mas ela não levantou-se de bom humor, e depois do café da manhã, sem dizer nada, ela pegou o seu arco, a jaqueta de seu pai e saiu. Eu fui, em seu lugar, depois do trabalho. Continuar a fazer pães diariamente e vendê-los no mercado me mantém ativo, às vezes surge algum pedido para decorar algum bolo para alguma comemoração, algo que eu faço com prazer.

- Estou vendo que você trouxe o jantar - digo eu, à guisa de cumprimento.

Ela não responde, deixa o faisão sobre a mesa, deixa-se cair no sofá ao meu lado, e apóia a cabeça em meu ombro. Atraio-a até mim, passando o braço pelos seus ombros, e dou um beijo em seus cabelos. Seja o que for que a tenha feito sentir-se mal naquela manhã, já não a perturba mais. Posso senti-lo.

- Também encontrei algo para a sobremesa. Está em meus bolsos.

- Amoras ? Perfeito, eu também comprei algumas frutas hoje, e Nadia veio nos visitar.

- Ela ainda está aqui ? - pergunta Katniss.

- Está no quintal, brincando com os gatos, eu acho.

E, como que alertada à menção de seu nome, Nadia aparece na sala com um sorriso no rosto. Katniss levanta-se para cumprimentá-la, e ela a abraça.

Não importa quantos anos se passem, Nadia será sempre uma criança. Logo ela irá completar 21 anos, mas ainda continua gostando das coisas simples da vida, que persegue uma borboleta ou remexe em um formigueiro. Ela nunca tem maiores preocupações, talvez por isso esteja sempre sorrindo e tenha um abraço para todo mundo. Eu a via com a sua avó quase que diariamente, mas há anos que Greasy Sae trabalha no novo laboratório do Distrito 12, pois a nossa indústria, agora, é a de fabricação de medicamentos. Ainda assim, Nadia conhece o caminho, e vem nos visitar com freqüência. Katniss e eu gostamos que ela venha. Nos alegra um pouco o dia.

Cada vez que ela se vai, nós nos sentimos um pouco mais solitários. Me faz pensar no quanto Katniss e eu temos conversado sobre termos um filho. É algo que eu sempre quis, eu nunca tive dúvidas a respeito disso. Ela, no entanto, tem a opinião inversa. Ela nunca quis ter filhos, fez essa promessa a si mesma quando seu pai morreu e ela teve de cuidar de Prim e de uma mãe em estado de choque, que muito mal saía da cama.

Mas as circunstâncias haviam mudado. E ninguém vai vir para tirar os nossos filhos. Panem é um lugar justo, a revolução foi bem-sucedida, e é hora de dar mais um passo à frente, e, como fizeram outras famílias, encher o distrito de crianças que nos tragam alegria e novas esperanças. Enterrar o passado com uma nova geração que não tenha conhecido os horrores daquela que a antecedeu.

Acredito que isso poderia ajudar a cicatrizar emocionalmente. A nós dois.

- Estou vendo que você gosta das amoras - eu digo, olhando para Nadia, que tira-as, uma por uma, dos bolsos de Katniss.

- Quer levá-las para casa ? Sua avó gosta bastante delas - oferece Katniss.

Em seguida, ela coloca a metade das amoras que trouxe em uma sacola de plástico, e entrega-a a Nadia. Antes de ir embora, Nadia, como sempre, dá um abraço em cada um de nós, e, depois que ela sai rua afora, caminha olhando para trás, agitando a mão em sinal de despedida, até sair da Aldeia dos Vitoriosos.

Quando eu percebo que Katniss está sorrindo, ela sobressalta-se um pouco.

- Hora de começar a fazer o jantar - diz ela, sem fazer comentários.

Como sempre, ela depena e desentranha o animal, e eu preparo o restante, o caldo, as verduras e o fogão. Já passa da hora em que normalmente nós jantamos, mas amanhã é domingo, não há pressa nenhuma. O mercado fica fechado e as pessoas não trabalham. Normalmente passam o dia com suas famílias e fazem algo, juntos. O que me leva a pensar...

- Amanhã é domingo. Você quer que saiamos, juntos, para algum lugar ?

Em alguns domingos, nós vamos passar o dia na pradaria.

- Por que não ? - ela responde.

- É claro - eu digo, apontando para um prato coberto com um pano, sobre o balcão - , eu guardei alguns pãezinhos de queijo para você. Quase me deixaram sem nenhum, hoje, no mercado.

- Oh ! - ela exclama.

E rapidamente ela limpa as mãos na roupa, e pega um deles, dando-lhe uma grande mordida, com os olhos fechados. Aproveitando o momento.

- Obrigada - ela agradece, com a boca cheia.

E eu sorrio, porque me parece uma linda cena, e porque duvido que mais alguém no mundo ache que ver Katniss comendo um pãozinho de queijo em duas mordidas e com a boca cheia pudesse classificar isso como uma "linda cena".

Apenas eu. E eu gosto disso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A garota em chamas <strong>_

A brisa de outono traz consigo folhas de todas as tonalidades: vermelhas, alaranjadas e marrons. A temperatura baixou, mas ainda continua sendo agradável. Sentada sobre a grama, eu vejo Peeta pintar em sua tela. Faz muito tempo que ele não pinta, acho que há alguns anos. Por isso, me surpreendo quando, antes de sair, ele vai procurar o seu material para pinturas e o seu caderno.

Nesta época, não há apenas flores, mas há filamentos por todas as partes. Prim gostava de soprá-los, fazer um pedido e ver como as pequenas sementes eram levadas pelo vento. Ela nunca me contou o que pedia. Dizia que, de contasse, daria azar.

"_Mais do que o que já temos ?"_, eu perguntava.

Disposta a parar de pensar naquilo, eu fixo o olhar no desenho de Peeta, quase terminado. Não me surpreendo muito quando vejo que ele havia pensado no mesmo que eu. Uma menina no meio da grama, soprando um filamento de dente-de-leão, enquanto as sementes espalhavam-se pelo ar.

- O que você acha ? - ele me pergunta, após ter percebido que eu o observava.

- É lindo. Quem é ?

Peeta não me responde, mas eu já sei. É a nossa filha. Ele sempre quisera filhos, desde que mentiu para a Capital, durante o Massacre Quaternário. Ele fez aquilo como parte de uma estratégia, mas, com o tempo, eu entendi que, no fundo, ele desejava que aquele bebê fosse uma realidade.

E, como não é real, ele o pinta. Dá vida a ele, à sua maneira.

- Alguém que não existe... - ele responde, dando as últimas pinceladas na trança da menina, movida pela brisa - Mas que, ainda assim, amo como se existisse.

Isso me faz sentir um pouco culpada.

Peeta trazia o assunto à tona, uma vez ou outra, para ver se eu havia mudado de opinião, mas já faz muito tempo que ele deixou de fazê-lo

- Parece que ela está bem. Mas... você não acha que está um pouco desprotegida ?

Saber que é nossa filha fez com que, estranhamente, eu me sinta preocupada com ela.

- Do que você está falando ?

- É outono ! E se de repente vier uma tempestade ? E se ela for picada por uma abelha ?

Ele ri, e olha para cima.

- Você está vendo alguma nuvem vindo para cá ?

O céu está em um imaculado tom de azul.

- Sim, mas e no quadro ? Você já sabe como são os outonos no Distrito 12. Às dez está fazendo sol, e quinze minutos mais tarde...

- Você acha que eu pintaria algo assim no quadro ? - ele me pergunta, olhando-me nos olhos, e por alguns instantes, não sei se ele está brincando ou falando sério - Em meus quadros, o Sol sempre brilha, e a temperatura é agradável. E não há abelhas !

- Certo - digo, apoiando-me nele - Porque acho que devíamos voltar para casa. É hora de uma certa senhorita tomar um banho, jantar e se deitar.

- O quê ? Não são nem seis horas ! - e, olhando para o quadro, ele acrescenta: - Além disso, nós estamos nos divertindo. Não é verdade ?

Eu dou-lhe um empurrãozinho carinhoso, e depois de um pouco de lutas e de risos, algo repentinamente me deixa séria.

- Quem dera que protegê-la no mundo real fosse tão fácil quanto em um quadro.

Quem dera que tudo dependesse do que alguém queira ou não queira que aconteça.

- Bem, vendo que horas são, agora, e vendo que você já iria querer mandar ela jantar e dormir, não acho que você estaria fazendo nada de errado.

- Estou falando sério.

- Eu também...

E isso é a única coisa que ele diz, enquanto troca de tela e começa a pintar novamente. Desta vez, ele desenha a mim e à menina de antes, a filha que ele tanto deseja que nós tenhamos.

* * *

><p><em>Duas semanas depois<em>

_**POV Katniss**_

Greasy Sae veio trazer algumas coisas que encomendei, e Nadia veio com ela. Pela janela do andar de cima, vejo-a brincar com Peeta, que lhe lança uma bola inflável, rindo e se divertindo com ela. Ele parece tão feliz...

Eu me pergunto se não estou sendo muito egoísta.

O saquinho com chá preparado por Sae, com uma mistura de ervas especial, conhecida pelas mulheres do distrito desde tempos remotos, repousa dentro da xícara de água quente, tingindo-a de azul-escuro. Odeio bebê-lo, porque é muito amargo, mas é o que eu tenho de fazer todos os meses.

Enquanto eu espero que o chá fique pronto, aproveito para fazer uma recapitulação de nossa vida em todos estes anos. Ultimamente, por alguma razão, eu tenho pensado nisso por muitas vezes. Peeta me salvou, Peeta mentiu por minha causa, Peeta jogou por mim, Peeta estava disposto a morrer por mim, a ser torturado por mim.

Depois, eu olho para o quadro da menina na pradaria.

"_A vida não é tão idílica como nas pinturas, Katniss"_, uma voz me diz. _"Se vocês têm um ao outro, por acaso isso não é o suficiente ?"_

"_Você podia viver cem vidas e ainda assim não merecer aquele cara, sabia ?"_, me diz outra voz, esta, a de Haymitch. Eram palavras que eu nunca conseguira tirar da minha cabeça, desde o momento em que ele as tinha dito, naquele dia.

Eu poderia viver cem vidas, sim, e jamais... jamais o mereceria, mas nunca é tarde demais para começar a retribuí-lo por todo o bem que ele me fez, à custa de muito sacrifício de sua parte. E é o que eu tenho tentado fazer desde aquele dia, em que ele voltou ao Distrito 12.

Lembro-me do dia do nosso casamento. Não foi um casamento filmado em grande estilo, como aquele falso casamento que planejaram para nós na Capital, quando eu ainda não queria me casar, nem naquele momento e nem nunca, porque havia outras coisas com as quais eu estava mais preocupada. Nosso casamento foi além do que nós gostaríamos, pois, para o bem ou para o mal, Panem nos conhece, mas conseguimos conservar aquele cenário de intimidade que procurávamos.

Do Distrito 12, veio todo mundo, dos quais Haymitch, Sae e sua neta foram as pessoas mais íntimas. Dos outros distritos, vieram a minha mãe, e também Annie e o pequeno Angelo. Johanna nos presenteou com uma pequena prancha de madeira, esculpida e envernizada, na qual tinha a inscrição "Senhor e Senhora Mellark", feita por ela mesma. Senhora Mellark. Era tão estranho ver aquilo escrito, como um sinal tangível do que estava por acontecer. Também foram pessoas cuja presença nos surpreendeu, como a presidente Paylor em pessoa, que aproximou-se de nós para nos felicitar, juntamente com Plutarch Heavensbee, Effie e minha antiga equipe de preparação, os quais eu tive dificuldade de reconhecer, sobretudo a Venia, agora com os cabelos tingidos de negro.

O vestido era um desenho secreto, que Cinna nunca mostrou junto com os outros, e o qual encontraram com uma carta para mim, que me fez chorar por várias horas depois de lê-la. Cinna, que tanto havia feito por mim, ia fazer uma última coisa. Era como se ele soubesse que era assim que iria acabar, como tinha que acabar, embora eu, naquela ocasião, estivesse tão focada em outras coisas, que outras pessoas fossem capazes de ver o que eu não via. Foi um vestido mais simples do que os outros, porém mais elegante, e mais de acordo com o meu gosto. Um encaixe de cor marfim, circundando ao meu corpo, mas cuja parte inferior caía formando babados assimétricos e uma cauda. Do penteado, mamãe encarregou-se, aquilo sempre fora a sua especialidade. Ela deixou os meus cabelos ondulados e prendeu-os em um único cacho, com a ajuda de um pequeno arranjo de flores brancas, que ela mesma havia usado em seu próprio casamento.

Eu quis que meu buquê de flores fosse de prímulas, brancas e delicadas, em homenagem à minha irmã Prim. Era a minha maneira de homenageá-la.

Depois, tive de esperar Peeta. Dizem que, nos casamentos, normalmente é a noiva que deixa o noivo esperando-a. No meu caso, foi o inverso. Peeta demorou um pouco para chegar, mas, quando ele apareceu, eu precisei reunir toda a minha força de vontade para não deixar que as emoções transbordassem e eu começasse a chorar ali mesmo. Não havia dúvidas, quanto ao casamento. Nunca houve. Mas, se houvesse alguma, estou certa de que teria se dissipado naquele exato momento.

Peeta estava tão lindo e elegante em seu smoking negro, tão feliz de, enfim, me ver ali, porque, daquela vez, não era fingimento, por ser conveniente para outras pessoas. Daquela vez, era real, e, esquecendo-se da etiqueta, ele correu até mim, me segurou delicadamente pela cintura, e, levantando-me um pouco, deu um giro sobre si mesmo. Todos começaram a bater palmas e a aplaudir. Na primeira fila, mamãe chorava, Annie chorava, e até Johanna desviou o olhar para o outro lado, fingindo desesperadamente que tinha entrado poeira em seus olhos.

Depois da troca das alianças, das palavras e do beijo, saímos da igreja, eu já tendo me tornado a Sra. Katniss Mellark, enquanto os convidados lançavam uma chuva de flores sobre nós dois. Fomos comemorar na pradaria, onde os vizinhos do Distrito 12 haviam posto várias mesas com comida e bebida, uma equipe de música e alguns alto-falantes. Eu e ele começamos a dançar, enquanto os outros olhavam. Eu nunca fui boa de dança, mas me concentrei para fazer isso direito, e pisei nos pés dele por poucas vezes. Depois,eu dancei com Flavius, e Peeta, com mamãe; gostei de ver que seu sotaque da Capital, jovial e educado, havia voltado a ele. Não lhe cai bem o papel de miserável. Depois dele, dancei com Plutarch, enquanto Peeta dançava com Effie, e, finalmente, eu dancei com Haymitch, e ele, com Sae.

Haymitch não é tão mau dançarino como qualquer um poderia vir a pensar. Ele apresentou-se para a cerimônia impecavelmente vestido e arrumado, talvez com a ajuda de mais alguém.

- Felicidades, Katniss... felicidades para ambos - desejou ele, com um tom de voz que eu não havia escutado nunca, sincero e genuíno.

O qual, inesperadamente, me fez mais feliz do que qualquer outra coisa que qualquer outra pessoa pudesse ter dito a mim.

- Obrigada, Haymitch.

- Não que você mereça - respondeu ele, tão modesto como eu nunca havia imaginado. Embora depois ele tenha passado a discutir porque ele era um dançarino muito melhor do que Peeta, algo mais de acordo com o que eu esperava.

Foi uma festa divertida, todos nós comemos, bebemos e dançamos até o anoitecer. Foi quando tudo acabou, e chegou a hora de os mudarmos, juntos, para a casa de Peeta, na Aldeia dos Vitoriosos.

Ao entrar na casa, percebi que Peeta tinha deixado o chão, ao redor da lareira, repleto com pétalas de flores e velas, às quais ele acendeu com a mesma chama que depois usaríamos para acender o fogo da lareira. Ali, sentados, de frente para a lareira, no tapete, nós nos demos as mãos e comemos o pão nupcial que havíamos preparado, juntos, no dia anterior. Depois, ele cercou-me com os braços, e eu o beijei. Pelo leve sobressalto que ele teve, deduzi que ele não esperava por aquilo, mas ele não protestou. Em resposta, ele começou a abrir o zíper do meu vestido, e assim nós pusemos um toque final em um dia cuja melhor maneira de descrevê-lo seria como "perfeito".

A foto que tiramos quando a cerimônia terminou e que há sobre a lareira tem estado ali desde então, presente de Effie e do fotógrafo que ela contratara para o trabalho. Desde aquele momento, Peeta começou a me falar sobre aumentar a família, e eu nunca me sentia preparada, era doloroso demais... até que, por fim, chegou um momento em que ele deixou de insistir, com o objetivo de não me oprimir, de me dar espaço, que aconteceria como eu dizia. Algum dia eu estaria pronta para ter filhos.

Eu não estou pronta. E talvez nunca esteja. É algo que eu tenho de admitir agora, antes que mais anos se passem. Mas, por esse mesmo motivo, se eu esperar até estar pronta, então nós não termos filhos. Nunca.

Tudo acontece em um piscar de olhos. Eu agarro a xícara com a infusão e atiro-a pela janela. Vejo as gotas azuis de seu interior se derramarem, formando um arco no ar, resplandecendo durante um milésimo de segundo, ao serem expostas à luz do Sol. É lindo.

Quase no mesmo instante, chega aos meus ouvidos o barulho de cristal quebrado.

- Peeta e Nadia... - murmuro, lembrando-me de que antes eles estavam ali.

Me apresso a olhar pela janela, mas eles já não estão ali. Provavelmente Nadia foi para sua casa, e Peeta está lá embaixo fazendo alguma coisa.

Antes de pôr a minha cabeça de volta para dentro do quarto, vejo de relance, no chão, a xícara quebrada junto a uma planta cheia de filamentos.

Por que estão sempre ali ?

Naquela noite, tive um bonito sonho. O primeiro, depois de muito tempo. Sonhei que estava no lago do bosque, junto à cabana, brincando com água, com a menina do quadro de Peeta. Às margens, meu pai olhava para nós e ria. Depois, começou a cantar.

_Bem no meio da campina, sobre o salgueiro  
>Há uma cama de grama e um macio travesseiro<br>Deite a cabeça e feche os seus olhos  
>Quando eles se abrirem, o Sol estará alto nos prados.<em>

E os pássaros ficaram em silêncio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV Peeta<strong>_

A primeira neve do ano começou a cair no Distrito 12. A camada ainda não está muito grossa, mas vai ficar.

Isso me lembra que eu tenho de verificar se Haymitch tem carvão o suficiente para passar o inverno.

Embora as minas tenham se fechado, em um distrito que por tanto tempo teve como principal atividade a mineração de carvão, a maioria das casas ainda usa uma lareira de pedra como método de aquecimento. Quando o inverno se aproxima, muitas pessoas vão às minas para recolher o carvão.

Volto à sala depois de ter tirado da sacola algumas coisas que comprei no mercado, para lançá-las na lareira e manter quente o quarto. Katniss está ali, olhando para as chamas com uma expressão com a qual eu nunca a vira antes. Distraída, perdida em seus pensamentos, mas, ao mesmo tempo, com uma espécie de sorriso quase que imperceptível, um que eu jamais havia visto.

- O que há ? - eu pergunto.

Ela cai em si, e franze o cenho, talvez por ter se deixado ser descoberta.

- Nada - ela responde, na defensiva.

- Como não é nada ? Você está estranha já há alguns dias.

- Não é verdade.

- É, sim.

- Eu amo você - ela diz, repentinamente, e começa a chorar, ou a rir, ou ambas as coisas ao mesmo tempo.

- Eh, eu também amo você - eu digo, sentando-me ao lado dela e abraçando-a - , mas diga-me o que está acontecendo.

Quando consigo fazê-la se acalmar um pouco, Katniss olha para mim.

- Você quer jogar verdadeiro ou falso ? Faz tempo que nós não jogamos.

- Porque não tem feito falta.

- De qualquer modo, você quer jogar ?

- Eh... tudo bem - eu respondo, intrigado - Vejamos, você me ama.

- Eu acabei de lhe dizer que sim - diz ela, rindo.

- E eu nunca me canso de ouvir. Vamos a outra pergunta. Você quer me dizer algo, mas não se atreve a fazê-lo.

- Verdadeiro.

E de repente eu tenho um palpite. Mas não... não pode ser.

- Você quer me fazer feliz, acima de tudo.

Katniss afasta o olhar e se enrubesce.

- Verdadeiro...

O palpite que eu tenho se confirma. Olho para os seus braços, cruzados sobre o seu colo, que, caso seja verdade, ainda não deixa qualquer sinal à mostra.

- Eu vou ser pai.

- Verdadeiro... - ela sussurra.

- Desculpe ? Eu não escutei - eu digo, fazendo uso de todo o meu sangue-frio, embora na verdade eu tenha escutado, sim, por mais difícil de acreditar que seja - Você poderia repetir isso ?

- VERDADEIRO !

E novamente ela começa a rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo, e acompanhando-a e sem dizer nada, eu abraço-a e nós choramos juntos, rimos juntos e trememos de emoção juntos.

Pouco a pouco, a realidade finalmente me alcança, e a única coisa que resta é começar a assimilar que, finalmente, não vamos ser apenas ela e eu. Vamos ser três, eu ela e a menina dos quadros com a qual tanto sonhei. É verdade, ela falou, ela gritou. É verdade !

- Você não vai dizer nada ? - ela me pergunta.

- Você está bem ? - eu pergunto, repentinamente preocupado - Está com frio ? Com calor ? Fome ? Sono ? Quer ir para a cama por um tempo ?

- Eu estou bem, Peeta. De verdade.

- Acho que, agora, nada poderia me fazer mais feliz do que isto.

Ainda parece tão surreal como se fosse algo saído de minha mente, mais do que algo que está acontecendo de verdade.

- Uma parte de mim continua a me dizer que é uma má idéia.

- Uma parte de você nunca vai deixar de lhe dizer que é uma má idéia. Mas tudo vai ficar bem. Você vai ver. Eu sempre vou apoiar você. A vocês duas.

- Como você tem tanta certeza de que vai ser uma menina ?

- Eu sei, simplesmente.

Eu a vi em meus sonhos. Eu a tenho visto por muitos anos.

Neste dia, Katniss fez de mim o homem mais feliz do mundo. E, mesmo que depois aqueles altos e baixos emocionais tenham aumentado, tudo passou quando seguramos a pequena Willow em nossos braços. A pequena, rosada e queixosa Katniss em miniatura, que tem os meus olhos.

Ainda hoje, eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo. E irei manter este título enquanto eu viver.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bem, enfim, depois da espera, chegou o dia da postagem do amigo invisível.

Escolhi este tem, dentre os três que indicaram, porque eu queria exatamente isso, um desafio. Katniss e Peeta não são a minha especialidade, e aqui há muitíssimas pessoas que são especialistas neles que olham com a lupa cada detalhe. No passado, já escrevi sobre eles na introdução de "Causa e Efeito", e fui levando em conta o feedback que ia me chegando, para melhorar.

Cada elemento que usei, eu o fiz porque simboliza algo para mim. Os filamentos me pareciam a melhor forma de demonstrar o passo seguinte para uma nova geração, já que é convenientemente a seguinte e vital fase do dente-de-leão, e que coincidentemente são as sementes que darão origem a novas plantas, quando são espalhadas pelo vento.

Eu queria que Peeta transmitisse o que sentia naquela pradaria do epílogo, e queria que ele o fizesse pintando, e sem que insistissem que no passado isso não funcionou. Peeta é capaz de transmitir muita coisa através de seus quadros, ele conseguiu uma nota 12 usando os seus quadros, e conseguiu reconciliar-se com Katniss, depois que o relacionamento deles havia esfriado em "Em Chamas" também graças a eles.

A neta de Sae era uma garota que estava lá fora, Katniss a descreve como a "mascote da cozinheira", pois as pessoas davam-lhe comida, ela representa a inconsciência diante da tragédia, o modo pelo qual Katniss percebeu que, sim, ela quer, e sim, ela pode ser feliz, apesar de tudo.

Foi ótimo escrever este desafio, e mais ainda quando vi que meu amigo invisível era Marce ! Eu não sabia que você participava, ahaha, foi uma surpresa. Espero que você goste desta oneshot, feita para você com carinho.

* * *

><p><strong>NT 2:** Minha quarta tradução de Jogos Vorazes, e, depois de "Ciclo sem Fim" - que, por não ser um tipo de fic ao qual estou acostumado, foi um desafio - , voltamos à programação normal. Gostaram de "Filamentos" ? Eu espero que sim... e, se sim, deixem reviews, pode ser ?

**N/T 3:** O que me deu mais trabalho nesta fic foi o título. Porque, "vilano", em português, literalmente significa "papus". E eu não ia batizar a tradução com este título, ele ficaria muito acima de bizarro. Deu MUITO trabalho para achar algo que combinasse com o título, acreditem.


End file.
